El reto
by Sarah Cullen Masen
Summary: Isabella Dwyer es una recién graduada abogada, que consigue trabajo en una de las mejores firmas: Dwyer&Cullen, siendo asistente de unos de los abogados mas importantes:Edward Cullen. Cullen encuentra muy interesante a Isabella y le declara que tiene un propósito. Conquistarla.
1. Prefacio

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia.

_**El reto**_

_By SarahCullenMasen_

–Y ahora con un gran honor y orgullo les quiero presenter a alguien que muchos creen conocer– empezó Phil, haciéndome sudar–, esta joven a estado trabajando como cualquiera de ustedes en la empresa y ahora que tiene un puesto que ella misma se ha ganado, se las quiero presentar de manera oficial: mi querida hijastra Isabella Marien Swan, o como muchos la conocen, Isabella Dwyer.

Podía escuchar a mi corazón latir rápidamente en mi pecho, las manos me sudaban, y apenas podía estar en pie; escuché a todos susurrando, mientras lentamente subía a la tarima del gran salón donde era ofrecida la fiesta. Sin pensarlo, mis ojos lo buscaron rápidamente con la mirada, y allí estaba, imponente sentado y aplaudiendo, con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. Tragué en seco, al parecer esto solo incentivaba a seguir con su plan.

Por que era él: _Edward Cullen. _

Esta es mi primer historia espero que les guste.


	2. Capitulo 1

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.

_**El reto**_

_By SarahCullenMasen_

Observé por segunda vez el gran e imponente edificio que estaba ubicado en el medio de la ciudad de Seattle. Hace años no entraba allí, tantos que estaba segura que pocos se acordaban de mí, y si lo hacían nadie podría asegurar que era la misma niña que vino hace más de nueve años atrás.

Suspiré, y armándome de valor crucé la calle y entré al lujoso lobby con el que contaba el edificio. Me dirigí directamente al ascensor, el cual se encontraba al fondo de un pasillo.

La firma se encontraba en un edificio de veinte pisos que estaba diseñado para oficinas, y esta contaba con los últimos dos pisos.

Observé como lentamente se iban cerrando las puertas del ascensor, me entró pánico, me quedaban 20 minutos para la reunión, y estaba segura que se vería mejor si llegaba un poco antes.

–Esperen– dije, llamando la atención de un delgado joven, no podría tener más de diecinueve años, que tenía un traje de botones.

Me sonrió, y esperó a que entrara, murmuré un bajo _"gracias"._

–¿A qué piso señorita?– me preguntó, intentando sonreír coquetamente el pobre adolescente.

–El veinte, por favor– le respondí, siendo seca, y sin darle casi importancia.

Presionó el botón y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Me incliné durante un momento contra la pared, abrí la carpeta donde estaba mi hoja de vida, junto con el diploma, y cartas de recomendación de mis profesores, y de mi antiguo jefe en mis prácticas.

Observé también que decía: _"Isabella Dwyer"_:hacía años nadie me llamaba con ese apellido, todos me reconocían como Isabella Marie Swan. Estaba consiente que esto podría ser tomado como una mentira, aunque técnicamente no lo fuera, mi apellido legal en mi adolescencia era Dwyer, igual que el de Phil, pero me hice reconocer como Isabella Swan en la Universidad y por lo que supe los pocos amigos de Phil que me conocían lo hacían como una Swan, lo cual me sacaba de peligro de que alguien me reconociera, igual había demasiados Dwyer en todo el país, podía hacer esto.

Quería llegar a ser tomada en cuenta como una abogada de verdad gracias a mis méritos, no porque era la hijastra de uno de los dueños de la firma, como muchos de esos niños mimados con los que me había visto rodeada los últimos años, quienes así lo habían hecho. Me enfermaban, siempre trataron de hacerme una de ellos, siempre sentí que me veían en menos, quizás porque era mujer o porque era hija de Phil, pero fuese como fuese yo no pretendía darles en el gusto, les iba a demostrar a todos que yo podía hacer un buen trabajo.

Me había ensimismado mucho en mis pensamientos, tanto que apenas noté cuando el joven me dio un golpecito en el hombro y me anunció que habíamos llegado al piso veinte. Respiré profundo y salí del ascensor, tratando de mostrarme firme e impasible; estaba segura, pero el que el apellido "Dwyer" me acompañase en esta entrevista me tenía un poco preocupada, sin embargo tenía que mantenerme tranquila y lo hice. Una parte de mí estaba emocionada y podía sentir como se me formaba una leve sonrisa y estaba segura de que mis ojos echaban chispas: la oportunidad que tanto esperaba estaba aquí.

Una mujer, recepcionista al parecer, vio que me acercaba y me levantó un dedo, con una perfecta manicure, dándome a entender que esperara, terminó la llamada, y se volteó hacia mí, con una sonrisa visiblemente ensayada.

–Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Lauren– empezó, se notaba que era algo que tenía que hacer, sentí pesar de la mujer– ¿Que necesitas?

–Hola, soy Isabella Dwyer, vengo aquí porque tengo una entrevista de trabajo con el señor Edward Cullen– anuncié, pude ver que algo asomaba a sus ojos al anunciar al que esperaba fuera mi próximo jefe y después compañero de trabajo.

–Espere un momento– dijo, cogió el teléfono, y marcó unos números, supuse que era el número de la extensión. –Hola señora Cope, aquí se encuentra la señorita Dwyer, dice que tiene una cita de trabajo con el señor Edward– esperó un momento más y, asintiendo, más para sí misma que para mí, colgó.– Puede pasar, al fondo por este pasillo a mano izquierda, tercera puerta a la derecha.

Asentí, y dando un silencioso gracias me dirigí donde me había indicado… ¿Lauren? Me enfrenté a una puerta doble de madera; toqué, y con una ligera voz que dijo "pase" la empujé. Me encontré con una puerta al frente exacto de estas otras puertas, una sofisticada sala de espera en la parte izquierda de la habitación, y en la esquina al norte una puerta, al lado derecho se encontraba un escritorio también de madera que tenía un iMac encima de él y detrás se encontraba una señora entrada en años.

Me acerqué lentamente donde la señora, y me di cuenta que en su escritorio había una placa que decía: Sra. Cope. Ella parecía muy concentrada en su computador, por lo que me aclaré la garganta.

–Buenos días, soy Isabella Dwyer vengo porque tengo una entrevista de trabajo con el señor Cullen –le anuncié a la señora Cope.

–Claro señorita, espere un momento por favor– dijo la señora amablemente, aunque se me quedo un momento viendo, luego desvió la mirada y cogiendo el teléfono, llamó – Buenos días señor Cullen, lo siento por interrumpir pero aquí se encuentra la señorita Dwyer, ¿qué le digo?– hizo una pausa, esperando que el señor contestara– claro que sí– y le colgó– en estos momento el señor Cullen está en una importante reunión, ¿le molestaría esperar?

–Tranquila señora– le contesté y me senté en uno de los sillones, saque mi iPhone y le mande un mensaje de texto a mi mejor amigo Jacob, ya que me había dicho que le avisara todo lo que hiciera, desde que entraba hasta que salía, estaba preocupado, siempre me había visto como su hermana menor.

"_Jake_

_Estoy sentada en la sala de espera de la oficina de Cullen. No me he caído ni me ha atropellado ningún carro, ya puedes respirar en paz. Te quiere,_

_B"_

Guardé el celular otra vez en el bolso, posiblemente estaba en clase, dormido, u ocupado con Vanessa su novia, y futura esposa, aún no era oficial, pero sabía que faltaba solo poco para que él le propusiera matrimonio, tenía que esperar simplemente un par de meses para graduarse y poder empezar a trabajar.

¿Por qué yo era la única de mis amigos sin pareja? Ángela y su esposo Ben, se casaron hace dos meses, Tanya y su novio Félix estaban felices viajando por todo el mundo, explorando, y Jake estaba con Vanessa, mientras que yo estaba completamente sola. No es que me queje, nunca he necesitado de un hombre para ser feliz, pero poniéndome a pensar tenía veinticinco años y solo he tenido dos novios, uno en el instituto, Mike, el cual al final termino siendo un patán, y Riley que fue en la universidad y duramos casi cuatro años, pero al final él se fue para Londres, y yo no quise acompañarlo. Tenía que olvidarle, él se había ido hace un año, olvidándose completamente de mí en el proceso.

Escuché como las puertas dobles antes mencionadas se abrían, sacándome de mis pensamientos y haciendo que girara mi cabeza bruscamente para ver como salían de allí tres hombres que debían de tener si mucho 30 años: había dos rubios y uno con el pelo oscuro, el de pelo oscuro era alto y musculoso parecía un instructor de gimnasio, y lo habría jurado si no fuera porque usaba en esos momentos un traje oscuro, a su lado uno de los rubios el cual tenía el pelo corto era un poco más bajo que el anterior, el cual también contaba con un traje, y un poco más atrás el segundo rubio un su pelo recogido en una cola atrás que vestía un ropa casual, la cual sin duda era de marca; este último se volteó, mirándome fijamente y haciéndome un complete inspección. Sentí algo parecido al asco al observarlo, me removí incomoda y bajé la mirada. Aquel hombre no me daba buena espina, y tenía el presentimiento que lo tendría que volver a ver. Deseaba que no. Sentí vibrar mi bolso y respiré aliviada al saber que ya no tendría que seguir evitando esa mirada que me helaba la sangre, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo, como salían por fin de la sala; rápidamente saqué mi celular para ver que Jake me había mandado un mensaje.

"_Bells_

_Es bueno saber que has llegado sana y salva. Suerte en la entrevista con Cullen, sé que te va a aceptar es imposible que no con tu perfecto curriculum. Te quiere,_

_J"_

Una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en mis labios gracias al mensaje de Jake: me encantaba que se preocupara por mí como si fuera mi padre, era bueno saber que alguien estaba pendiente de ti.

–Señorita Swan, puede pasar a la oficina del Señor Cullen– dijo la Señora Cope sacándome de mis pensamientos. Asentí y me paré, alisé las imaginarias arrugas en mi falda, levanté mi pequeño bolso, y caminé decidida por las grandes puertas dobles de aquel cuarto, hacía el despacho de Edward Cullen.

Abrí lentamente las puertas y pude ver como ante mí se presentaba una hermosa oficina, contaba con un enorme ventanal al frente y se extendía hasta la mayoría del lado derecho que hacia la vez de pared, un hermoso librero al lado izquierdo que terminaba con una pequeña puerta hacia casi el lado de la hermosa vista del centro de Seattle y frente al librero y muy cerca del lado derecho había unos hermosos muebles negros y blancos, al lado derecho en la esquina cerca del ventanal había un hermoso escritorio en la parte de abajo de madera y arriba era un vidrio grande sobre el cual se encontraba un MacBook Air negro y varios papeles, delante de este se encontraba una silla que parecía cómoda, de color blanco, y detrás del escritorio había una silla negra de la cual podía ver el respaldo y un cabello… ¿cobrizo tal vez? Me enderecé más si es posible y aclarando mi garganta para llamar la atención hable.

–Buenos días, ¿es usted el señor Cullen?

–Sí, soy yo– contestó el hombre con una voz profunda y aterciopelada. Pude ver cómo se levantaba, todavía dándome la espalda, y pude apreciar que era alto, me llevaría tres cabezas fácilmente. Se dio la vuelta y quedé asombrada, era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en mi vida: estaba vestido con un traje negro que parecía hecho a la medida y dejaba entrever unos músculos desarrollados, no tanto como uno de los hombres de antes pero si se podía notar que se ejercitaba. Su piel era nívea, incluso más que la mía, tenía una mandíbula marcada y cuadrada, unos labios carnosos, seguidos de una nariz que tenía un pequeño morro el cual le daba un poco más de personalidad; arriba tenía un par de ojos color esmeralda, eran divinos y se encontraban haciendo un gran escrutinio a mi figura justo como yo lo estaba haciendo con él, y los enmarcaban unas pobladas cejas y una de ellas estaba arqueada, por lo cual me sonrojé furiosamente, y rápidamente desvié mi mirada. – ¿Así que usted es Isabella Dwyer?

–Sí, señor Cullen–

–Tome asiento por favor–dijo y señaló la silla al frente de su escritorio.

–Muchas gracias, señor Cullen.

Observé como tomaba asiento y que su sonrisa aún no se había movido de su rostro. Sentí que sus ojos me inspeccionaban, me estaba juzgando sin hablar y eso hizo que me encogiera de hombros un momento, pero luego recordé que no había motivo para sentirse nerviosa, tenía que demostrar fortaleza, así que puse mis manos en mis rodillas e intenté devolverle esa mirada tan intensa que me daba; no estaba segura de sí funcionaba, mas era seguro que a él le había gustado.

–Así que Isabella, por lo pude ver en su hoja de vida, es graduada de la escuela de leyes de Harvard con un muy buen promedio, además de que tiene una excelente carta de recomendación de parte del buffet donde realizo sus prácticas. Así que dígame: ¿Por qué está interesada en trabajar conmigo? –una vez dicho esto puso una cara completamente seria.

–Señor Cullen, no hay que negar que esta es una de las mejores firmas de, al menos, el norte del país, por lo tanto no le resultará raro que yo desee formar parte de los abogados que pertenecen aquí- él asintió, y yo tomé aire para continuar. Ya tenía mi discurso listo-, no vengo esperando que me delegue el caso del siglo, vengo a demostrarle que soy apta; puedo hacer este trabajo bien y creo que usted se dará cuenta en poco tiempo, puesto que confío en su criterio.

Al parecer a él le gustaba la seguridad con la cual me expresaba, y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no perderme en aquel rostro que lentamente se hacía cada vez más alegre. Tomé aire y proseguí:

-Sé que me dará una oportunidad cuando sepa que estoy lista–le aseguré, y aunque sonara adulador sabía que era completamente cierto lo que acababa de decir. Por lo que Phil me contó Edward Anthony Cullen, él era uno de los mejores abogados que había conocido, era tenaz y selectivo con los casos que aceptaba, se había hecho nombre por su buen trabajo, no por ser el hijo de Carlisle Cullen, el socio de Phil en la firma. Definitivamente él era un hombre con el que me gustaría trabajar.

–Vaya me siento alagado, y dígame Srta. Dwyer, ¿cómo sabe usted todo eso? ¿Cómo puede estar tan segura de lo que dice?– me inquirió.

–Investigué– le dije, simplemente sin querer darle detalles.

–¿Si? Entonces, si puede claro, dígame por favor que descubrió– me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa prepotente en su cara.

–Verá, los dueños de la firma son Phil Dwyer y Carlisle Cullen, el señor Dwyer está casado desde hace bastante con la señora Renne Dwyer, la cual tiene una hija llamada Isabella Marie Swan, de la cual no se sabe mucho. El señor Cullen por otro lado se casó con la señora Esme Cullen, una conocida diseñadora en New York y usted, señor, es su único hijo, graduado de la Universidad de Coventry. Hizo hasta lo imposible por ganarse un nombre no gracias a su apellido, sin crecer a la sombra de su padre, lo cual logró luego del caso Smith, donde demostró que el demandado era el culpable de asesinar a los padres de Amanda Smith, su cliente, víctima de violación por parte de él, incluso aunque no se contaban con muchas pruebas en su contra, es conocido por solo aceptar los casos donde está seguro que su cliente es el inocente–dije completamente segura– dígame, ¿prosigo?– le pregunte mientras levantaba una ceja.

Resistí el impulso de cogerme las manos, un tic nervioso que había cogido con el tiempo que se presentaba cuando me sentía insegura.

Esperaba estar reflejando aquella fachada seria pero despreocupada que con tanto esfuerzo había tenido que desarrollar los últimos años, me estaba dando cuenta que Edward Cullen era un hombre que aparentemente con solo la mirada pudiera conocer todos tus secretos, y eso era justo lo que yo no quería.

–Estoy totalmente impresionado Srta. Dwyer; es inteligente, bonita, sarcástica, y su hoja de vida es fascinante– dijo con esa sonrisita que ya me estaba exasperando, sentía que en estos minutos me había hecho un análisis psicológico completo–. Muchas gracias por haberse presentado, tenga por seguro que dentro de poco mi secretaria se pondrá en contacto con usted para darle a saber mi decisión – finalizó mientras ambos nos parábamos. Le ofrecí mi mano en forma de despedida, la cual tomó y apretó levemente reteniéndola un poco más de lo aceptado socialmente– un placer conocerla Srta. Dwyer.

–Lo mismo digo Sr. Cullen nos vemos.– dije y dando media vuelta salí de esa oficina, y de la asfixiante esencia de Edward Cullen.


End file.
